


It's Been a Good Birthday

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Angels are Companions, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Demons, Dry Humping, Felching, Fingerfucking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slutty!Cas, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds an angel and takes him home to clean him off where they end up bonding. Things heat up irrationally fast afterwards. Daddy kink!dean & twink!cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a Good Birthday

Okay, Dean had for sure had one too many whiskeys.

He was practically screaming in laughter (and not to mention those tears running down his cheeks) after every damn joke anyone made. Lisa Braeden, his neighbor, was running her long, elegant fingers up his jean clad thighs and he was kind of considering inviting her over for the night.

Dean’s little brother Sam was sending him worried and concerned glances every now and then. His demon bond mate, Ruby, had refused to leave his side all night and they were sharing a nervous look.

But fuck it all—it was Dean’s birthday, _his_ party, so why not fuck around and do whatever the hell he wants? Dean was turning twenty-six, a ripe age, and he was drinking too much. So _sue_ him.

He had invited his closest band of friends and family to the local pub called _The Roadhouse_. His surrogate mother, Ellen Harvelle, owned the place with her daughter Joanna. Dean and Sam had lost their parents at a young age and were taken in by this woman and had pretty much grown up in this very bar.

“Are you ready to go home, sweetheart?” Lisa purred like an exotic cat in his ear. Lisa was one of the hottest MILFs Dean had ever met and he had to pause and actually check the clock to see if he might have enough time to take her home and fuck her before her son came back from basketball practice.

Unfortunately, it was already midnight and his practice was long over. _Where the hell did all the time go?_ He wondered. And what was she still doing over here? Dean and Lisa had been dating a few months prior to his birthday but decided to end it when Dean got his new job as a professor at the local university. Things had gotten too hectic and he was never really around anyway.

The blond haired man shook his head and frowned. “You should get home to Ben, Lis. I’ll be over later,” Dean said, not sure if that was a promise or just something to get her to return to her son. Dean loved the boy like he was his own, but he wasn’t, and a little part of the man would always be hung up about that.

She nodded and smiled, pressing a long, hard kiss on Dean’s cheek, probably leaving a mark of her lipstick in her wake. Lisa shot him a hot wink before she said her thank you to Ellen and Jo and then waved to a few more people before she was out the door and out of Dean’s sight.

“Yo Dean,” spoke someone who knocked Dean on the shoulder and he glanced over to the person, “you hittin’ that?” his buddy Ash asked before taking a long swig of his beer.

Dean snorted. “Dude. I’ve _been_ hitting that,” Dean said with a smug smirk before he felt a tentative hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see his little brother with an apprehensive look on his face. “What’s up, Sammy?”

“We need to get you home. I’ll call you a cab,” he suggested.

Already people were leaving or making calls for cabs to come pick up their drunken asses. Dean was considering staying here and checking out on one of the cots in the apartment upstairs.

“Uh, no. It’s okay Sammy. Why don’t you take Rubes home and I’ll meet you there soon?” Sam looked nervous still. Why was he so fucking concerned? “I promise. I wanna help Ellen and Jo clean up.” Sam nodded once more before he wrapped an arm around Ruby’s small shoulders and held her to him, kissing Ellen and hugging Jo before they both left the establishment.

It was just the five of them now; Dean, Ash, Jo, Ellen, and Dean’s surrogate father Bobby. Ash worked at the Roadhouse so he got free food and board in the apartment above. Jo, Ellen, and Bobby all lived in a two-story house a couple miles away.

After another twenty minutes of wiping up tables and taking dishes into the back to be cleaned the next morning, Dean stuffed his wallet in his back pocket and pulled his jacket on. “Thanks Ellen, Bobby. I had a great time,” he said with a broad smile. He turned to Jo and gave her a big hug. “Imma walk home.”

“You sure you don’t want me to call you a cab, son?” Bobby asked and Dean shook his head.

“No thanks, sir,” Dean said and with a small salute, he exited the bar. A cold rush of air hit him in the face. “Fuck me, it’s cold.”

He didn’t live too far away, just a couple blocks was his house. It was spring break, so he wouldn’t have to be coming in for work at the catholic university for quite a while.

“Ah— _please_!” a cry rang out in the darkness near Dean.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a few dark shadows down the spooky alley. Deciding he was sober enough to check out what was going on, the blond haired man entered it and called out, “Hey! Hey, what’s going on down here?”

“Who the fuck are you?” asked a man in his mid twenties. He was wearing a big puffer jacket and appeared to be some kind of pimp? Did people still do that these days?

A thought came to him. “Police, you sack of shit!” and he started running towards the three men. They dropped everything they were doing and scrambled to make a run for it.

“A—ah, sir,” came a little voice to the left of him. Dean turned on his heel to see a bruised and bloodied young man lying limply against the brick alleyway wall.

“Hey, hey are you okay?” Dean asked, sweeping down to check him for injuries.

“Please, sir, I’m hurting…” he whined. His wrist looked slightly popped out of place when he lifted it for Dean to see.

“Shit, son. All right. How old are you?”

“Nineteen,” he whispered and then began coughing, some blood spitting out of his cracked, dry lips.

Dean scooped him up as gingerly as he could and hauled him over his shoulder. “I’m going to take you home.”

* * *

 

The boy was out cold by the time they arrived to Dean’s house. He unlocked the door and brought him up the stairs to the guest room that Sam wasn’t occupying for the night. Sam didn’t really live with Dean. Normally, he lived at the dorm at Stanford, but he flew out to his hometown in Kansas for spring break and Dean’s birthday. Ruby was just a carry on.

The boy was wearing, well, practically nothing. He had on a trench coat and—Dean unwrapped the tie that held it closed—that was it. Dean had paid somewhat amount of attention to his courses on basic medical observation in college, so he knew what to look for.

He didn’t notice any bruising around his thighs or legs (except his ankles) so it didn’t appear that he had been raped or anything. The most of his injuries seemed to be on his shoulders and neck, and of course, his face. Dean brought in a hot wet washcloth and began to clean his cuts and bandage them.

Dean wondered if he should take the dirty trench coat off so he could throw it in the wash, but he didn’t want the kid to wake up completely naked. It probably wasn’t good for the boy to be sleeping right now after getting head trauma anyway, so Dean gave him a little nudge to wake him up.

“Hey, wake up, bud,” he said softly. The boy opened up his bright azure eyes and Dean had to make a double take. They were so wide and frightened and stunning.

“S—sir!”

Dean felt something twitch with excitement inside of him when the boy called him that. He blamed it on the fact that he was drunk. No, he had never really liked young twink boys before, and this one wasn’t going to change his mind.

The boy furrowed his brow and pursed his lips in confusion. “Where am I?” he asked with astonished blue eyes, looking wildly around the room.

“My house,” the man returned gruffly, trying to lift the teen up onto his feet without hurting him. “I think you should take a bath; you’re pretty dirty,” Dean suggested. The boy struggled to get up but when he did, he noticed that he was clad in only the trench coat and pulled it in tight around him.

“My clothes…” he murmured to himself. Dean tried not to shiver at the sight of the toned yet small boy. Already he was doing things to Dean without even touching him.

“It’s whatever. Just go get in the bathtub, I’ll run it for you,” Dean offered and exited the room with the dark haired boy trailing after him. They entered the bathroom across the hall that had a big tub in the corner, a toilet and a sink for two. It was the guest bathroom; if the blue-eyed boy needed to shower, he would have to use Dean’s bathroom or the one downstairs. “What’s your name?” he asked just for conversation.

When he turned around to look at the boy while he answered Dean’s question, he was standing there with the trench coat drooping down over his shoulders and slowly sliding to the floor. “Castiel.”

_Fuck me indeed,_ Dean thought internally. The boy—Castiel—had such feminine features for a nineteen-year-old guy. He was tall, maybe a couple inches shorter than Dean, but his complexion was creamy and soft looking. It was no wonder he had bruised so easily.

Dean turned around quickly and added bubbles to the mix so that when Castiel was bathing Dean wouldn’t be tempted to look at him. He was just so cute—and that was _not_ a word that Dean Winchester used freely.

“Get in,” Dean said huskily. Castiel shifted his gaze to the floor as he padded over to the awaiting bubble bath, his shoulders tense. And that’s when Dean noticed them.

Castiel had wings. Like, actual fluffy, angelic wings.

They were a brilliant white that looked like the softest plush Dean had ever seen. They were small too, as if they were still growing.

“D—don’t stare, please,” Castiel said with a small moan.

“You’re an angel,” he stated. Sure, Dean had seen them before on the arms of other humans, but he’d never gotten to see one so up close before.

“I am,” he said and looked almost self-conscious. “You don’t hate me now, do you?”

“Of course not, baby,” Dean said and then hurried to hide his blush. He hadn’t meant to slip out the last word. Castiel’s cheeks reddened too as he stepped into the water and sunk into it.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Castiel stated a little awkwardly after a long silence.

“Looking for me? What does that mean?” Dean asked curiously.

“My orders from heaven—Protect Dean Winchester.” Dean had a shocked look on his face. He had never told Castiel his last name.

Dean found himself scoffing. And then he began to laugh. In the tub, Castiel looked nervous, scared even. “How can a puny little angel twink protect me? I’m a twenty-six year old _adult_. I don’t need some useless child sitting on my lap.”

“I can make you change your mind,” Castiel said with wide, blue eyes, grasping both hands on the side of the tub and leaning in eagerly towards Dean who had set a small stool by the bath to help wash the angel. The water in the tub sloshed around and threatened to slip over.

“You can’t,” Dean sighed. He knew he had too much on his plate already with his brother in town, Lisa’s desperate attempts to have something serious with him, and his new job at the Christian university.

With a small smirk, the childish angel boy spoke smoothly, “I can do more intricate things on your lap than just sitting.”

If Dean was shocked (and consumed by millions of perverted thoughts) by Castiel’s first statement about wanting to change his mind, this was a complete blow to his conscious.

“First you have to tell me, Dean Winchester: Do you accept me?” he asked, now not being as seductive and using those big blue eyes to stare down Dean. The brunette haired man felt entranced by the angel and nodded just in the slightest as he lifted his hand to meet Castiel’s soft outstretched one. Castiel brought his other hand out from under the water to touch Dean’s left shoulder. Dean didn’t even get a chance to see as he flinched by nature and like that, a brilliant pale blue light formed under Castiel’s hand that was touching Dean and such an intense mix and paradox of pain and pleasure pierced through the man that he thought he blacked out for a moment.

The angel slumped back into the tub taking long harsh breaths. “D— _Deannn_ ,” he moaned as he held his hand to his heart, a small sear mark there now. Castiel licked his dry lips and ran a wet hand through his hair. A small smile formed on his cupid bow lips. “Now everyone will see that you belong to me, Dean Winchester.”

“You belong to _me_ , Cas,” Dean groaned.

* * *

 

Waking up the next to a small curled up naked angel was not the average morning for Dean.

The boy was out cold, and as Dean had noticed last night, Castiel didn’t seem like he came across much sleep. He had huge bags under those big blue eyes and a small frown on his lips. Black hair stuck up at all odd angles and every once in a while Dean noticed the rise and fall of his chest.

The brunette man ran a hand through his probably also fucked up hair and sat up, hoping not to stir Cas. He peeled back the covers (that he would have to thank Sam or Ruby for, for making his bed) and got out of the comfortable bed and away from the furnace-like teen.

First stop was the bathroom where Dean took a steaming hot shower. It lasted quickly as he was nervous that Castiel might have gotten out of bed and wondered where he had gone and decided to wander around. Drying himself off with a towel, he stepped out of the shower and walked in front of the full-length mirror.

His suspicions were true, and the angel had left a mark behind. He had seen one before on a friend of his, Adam Milligan, who had a high order angel called Michael. There was a mark of his angel on his shoulder, a little higher than his collarbone and further to the right of his neck.

But Dean’s, well, it was one to behold. A hand print was to be expected, and he wasn’t one hundred percent sure, but it was probably just the idea knowing that he had been marked that made the situation feel all the more weirder. A handprint seared into the flesh of his shoulder joint.

When Dean had dressed in a pair of tight boxers, low riding sweats, and a band tee he had gotten years ago, he exited the bathroom. He saw that on his bed Castiel was still dead asleep in what appeared to be a nest of comforters, blankets, and pillows.

The man (attempted to) pay little thought to him as he left his room, hearing small chatter coming from the floor below. And more importantly, he could smell it. Bacon, pancakes, eggs… His mouth was watering before he ran down the stairs and approached Sammy and his demon Ruby.

“Sam the man!” Dean said excitedly for the first time in a while in the morning. “You bake me some breakfast? I’m insanely hungry.”

Sam glared at his older brother but couldn’t help but feel thankful that Dean hadn’t called him something more embarrassing. “Dean,” Sam began in a concerned voice, “how do you not have a hangover?”

Dean looked over now at his younger brother and saw that the boy had obvious bags under his eyes and a worn out look.

He shrugged. “Good tolerance comes with old age, I guess,” he said with a chuckle.

Ruby slid out of her stool chair at the marble counter. “I’m going to go to the store to get you some pain medication, Sam,” she said, throwing her dark hair over her shoulders and shooting a quick glare at Dean. Like usual.

“I’ll come with you,” Sam offered and collected his coat at the front door. “We’ll run to the nearest pharmacy. Be back no later than ten minutes,” he told Dean and gave his brother a wave before shutting the door after himself and Ruby.

Dean set to work chowing down the plate that Sam had made for Dean (or perhaps Ruby) in less than five minutes.

When he set the plate in the sink, Dean heard the distinct high shrill of an angel coming from upstairs.

He turned the water off and headed up the stairs towards his room. He pushed the door open and notice immediately the boy standing in the middle of the room with only one of Dean’s tees on.

Except, he had both thighs fitted through the sleeves and the tip of his cock was visible past the collar. Dean pressed a hand to his mouth to contain his laughter.

“I’m stuck!” Castiel shouted in frustration. Dean walked over to him (still laughing) and helped him step out of the shirt, ignoring the angel cock in his face, and put the shirt on correctly.

Looking at Castiel’s face now, Dean realized he was a thousand times more gorgeous than he had seen the boy last night. Everything had been fuzzy and hazy like he was in some crazy lucid dream, and Cas had been all bruised and deep angles but now, everything was clear. High, sharp cheekbones, tantalizing (and confused?) azure blue eyes, and plump cupid bow lips. Castiel was absolutely a vision to behold.

His hair was in complete disarray, looking almost like he had just come from working on an ad for hair material.

Blushing, Dean gave him a toothbrush and a hair comb to fix himself up before his sibling got back.

Castiel had just got a pair of Dean’s old jeans on when the front door opened and they were back.

“Dean?” Sam called from the kitchen.

Castiel clutched to Dean’s side almost immediately, glancing up at him with a scared look in his eyes.

The older man smirked and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Don’t be shy. It’s just my little brother,” Dean reassured him.

They walked down the stairs together and before they entered the kitchen, a bar stool knocked over loudly and Castiel stopped in his tracks.

He let out a high-pitched squeak and a growl reverberated from the kitchen.

“Ruby!” Sam warned.

Dean poked his head in and saw Sam holding onto his girlfriend’s waist in a restraining manner.

“I thought I smelled a pigeon!” Ruby snarled. “Your cherry is unbearable!”

Castiel scowled at her and hissed.

“Cherry?” Dean asked, cocking a brow. Now he and Ruby had never really gotten along, so this wasn’t really anything new.

“Your virgin angel,” Ruby explained, her claw-like fingernails digging into Sam’s wrist. “His scent reeks. Humans can’t smell an angel desperate to be mated!” Dean blushed and Castiel buried himself further under his arm, his face invisible from the rest of them.

“Dean…” Sam said in disbelief, catching Ruby’s hands in his and keeping her locked tight against him, “how did he get here?”

“Long story—” Dean began but Sam wasn’t done.

“I was with you at the bar last night and there sure as hell wasn’t an angel here before then. How did you find him?” Sam asks with nervous eyes.

“I was walking home last night, right, and I spotted him all bruised up and stuff by the road,” Dean explained. “He seemed harmless, so I brought him back pretty late last night.”

Sam understood but had to keep Ruby away from the young angel, pulling her up the stairs after him to keep the distance. Castiel clung to Dean everywhere he went, refusing to be more than a foot away from him at all times.

It was unfortunate news when Sam announced he would take Ruby back with him to Stanford, California. Dean felt bad but there wasn’t really a way around their predicament if the angel and demon were going to fight like this.

The next night Dean came back from a friend’s house late to smell something a little strange in his home. It was odd, nothing like he had ever smelled before. He had been out for quite a while, he supposed, maybe Castiel got bored and made something.

After checking the kitchen, he did find a batch of pink cupcakes, but leaning in to sniff them, it wasn’t where the smell was coming from.

He headed back up the stairs, taking his jacket off and hanging it on the railing. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it in the hamper Sam must have left in the hall after he did all their laundry (since it was practically free here where Dean had his own machine).

“Cas?” Dean asked in a low voice. He chewed on the inside of his lips and looked around. All the lights were off except in his room. Castiel should be in bed by now; Dean thinks when he approached the door.

He pressed the door open only to see his nineteen-year-old angel on his bed with his first and middle finger pushing in and out of his boy hole as he rutted into the mattress.

Dean must have gasped loudly or something because he whipped his head around and looked at the man with the most debauched eyes; his tongue was lolling out of his mouth and he was panting heavily.

“ _D—Deaan_ ,” Castiel mewled wantonly.

He stood in the doorway, just watching his angel boy thrust his fingers into his ass, then pause and ease a third finger inside.

This time he wailed as he fucked himself, humping the sheets below him. It was so hot that Dean finally was smacked back into reality. He was shirtless already so he walked around the bed and undid his belt. He pulled his semi out of his jeans and pressed it against Castiel’s open lips.

The angel eagerly opened his mouth and wraps his lips around Dean’s cockhead, at first just giving it small kitten like licks that made Dean knot his fingers into the boy’s hair.

“Fuuuck,” he groaned, throwing his head back when Castiel hollowed out his cheeks and sucked on his tip. He licked the length into his mouth and Dean was surprised when he was able to thrust into his mouth. Castiel just opened wider and swallowed around Dean’s head when he pushed in.

Castiel moaned around the cock in his mouth and Dean’s attention was directed to the boy hurriedly pushing his fingers into his ass.

“Your pussy feel good, Cas?” Dean asked in a low, husky voice.

The angel’s voice caught and he hiccupped. “Need…” he hiccupped again. He looked so sweet and delicious that Dean caressed his face as he tried to manage his words. “Dean’s cock.”

“Where do you need it?” Dean asked, teasing his angel. Castiel whimpered when Dean ran his cockhead along the seam of the nineteen-year-old’s lips. 

“In… In my pussy,” Castiel said with humiliated eyes and red cheeks.

Dean smiled down at him smugly, “That’s good, sweetheart. Turn around for me?”

Castiel didn’t need to be asked twice. He leaned up and kissed his human before he crawled around so that his ass was grinding on Dean’s hardened cock. Dean growled low and lusty, stepping out of his jeans and briefs as he clasped his hands on the boy’s hips. He thrust against him agonizingly slow and kissed Castiel’s lightly tanned back.

“Gorgeous,” Dean mentioned and smiled at Castiel whines and sobs. “Lay on your back, I want to see your face.”

Castiel took a few seconds getting onto his back and when he did, Dean could see the huge cherry pink blush on his cheeks.

The twenty-six-year-old leaned down and kissed the angel once but Cas was greedy and captured his face close to his.

“My pussy…” Castiel reminded him, not letting go of his jaw but grasping Dean’s throbbing cock with his other hand and guiding him to his ready hole.

“Am I allowed to take your virginity?” Dean asked politely, already knowing the answer but asking nevertheless. He halted thrusting in until Castiel replied.

“Y—yes Dean.”

Dean still wasn’t giving it to him and Castiel was frustrated.

“Say ‘I want you to take my virginity, Daddy,’” Dean ordered.

The boy’s eyebrows knitted together in vexation. He huffed out a breath, his cheeks rosy, and said in a sexy voice, “I want y—you to take my vir—virginity, Daddy.”

Dean pressed his cockhead in. It got caught at once and then slid all the way in. Castiel’s eyes rolled back into his head with Dean’s sheer length befuddled him.

After that, it was just a one-sided screaming match. Castiel’s voice continued to surprise Dean in its velocity and pitch. Dean was mostly too busy sucking hickies into his skin to notice anyway.

Castiel came twice before Dean’s hips began to stutter and he was biting Castiel’s lip and cumming inside of him. The angel held onto him tight, shouting, “Daddy! _Yes_! Inside!” as Dean lost it.

It was too good to be true. And it all happened in less than a day and a half.

Dean breathed heavily into Castiel’s open mouth before his closed and their mouths touched. Dean learned that Castiel was quite fond of kissing, seeing how he cupped Dean’s jaw to keep him close at all times. With his other hand, the dark haired angel reached down and scooped up some of his own cum and brought it to his mouth with two fingers. He sucked on the two fingers and Dean had to chuckle.

“When did you get to be so slutty?” Dean asked affectionately, slipping his tongue into Castiel’s mouth and sucking some of his sweet cum out.

He shrugs and smiles. “I may or may not have watched a couple of your adult videos you hid in your closet behind your jackets.”

Dean blushes.  _Those._ The gay ones that his friend Charlie got him not four days ago as an early birthday present.

“Cuddle me?” he asks, his blue eyes seeming clearer than usual. Dean, still red as a tomato, nodded and pushed Castiel over so that he could snuggle up next to his angel.

It wasn’t hard to pass out after that—they were curled up together, Castiel clutching to Dean’s side like a vice. Dean hasn’t felt so comforted in so long.

**Author's Note:**

> more ficlets on my [tumblr](http://www.ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) (updated!) headcanons always welcome!
> 
> if anyone is interested in betaing for me that would be great! just leave your skype/tumblr name in [my ask box](http://ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> this feels like it can be continued...?


End file.
